Mountain Daughter
Details Walkthrough Starting off This quest begins in the mountain camp east of Rellekka. You can get there using an enchanted lyre (gained during Fremennik Trials), by walking north from Seers Village, by using the Fairy Ring code AJR, or, if your house is in Rellekka, you can teleport to your house. At the beginning of the path, near the climbable rocks, you will encounter a guard who will not allow you to pass. Take the northeastern path and use your rope on the boulder to slide down ahead of him. Go into the village, and speak to Hamal the Chieftain to begin the quest (ask why everyone is being so hostile to you). Eventually he will mention his daughter is missing and will allow you to search for her, although he flatly refuses to "employ outerlanders". Go south of Hamal's building and take some mud from the mud pond (you'll need to select "Dig-below Roots" in the mud pond). Then go north of Hamal's building and pick up a pole (you can skip this step if you brought your own staff.) To the north will be a path that travels westward; follow it until you find Ragnar. Talk to him to learn that the daughter's name is Asleif, he is her fiance, and he is waiting patiently by the lake for her return. Walk a short ways back along the path and use your mud on the tree, which enables you to climb it and reach the island. Use your pole or staff on the next rock, then use your plank with the flat stone. Listen to the pool. You will hear the spirit of the chieftain's daughter. She will tell you to find a food source for the camp and make peace with Rellekka. Making peace with Rellekka Talk to Hamal the Chieftain again. He will tell you that he sent a villager named Svidi down to Rellekka to make peace, but he hasn't come back yet. Go to the woods (you can climb over the main rockslide now though the guard will still be unhappy), locate and speak to Svidi (follow along the outside of the eastern fence of Rellekka, head north-east of Rellekka). You should find him wondering around in the woods near the fence. He will tell you that he's afraid of the Fremenniks in Rellekka. Go to Rellekka and talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall. He will give the player a safety guarantee from the village promising not to hurt Svidi if you can retrieve a symbolic rock that the mountain camp stole from Rellekka long ago. Return to the Mountain Camp and enter the tent southwest of Hamal the Chieftain. Though it's not necessary, you can talk to Hamal and he will flatly refuse to let you have the rock. In any case, use your pickaxe on the huge Ancient rock at the rear of the building southwest of Hamal's tent. You will get half a rock. Take this back to Brundt the Chieftain, and he will give you the guarantee. Give this to Svidi to make peace, then return to Hamal. From now on you can enter the camp by crossing the rocks A new source of food Back at the Mountain Camp, in the tent north of Hamal the Chieftain, you will find a villager named Jokul looking after his goats. He thinks the village could survive if the seed of a white pearl fruit were planted in the area. The fruit can be found on White Wolf Mountain near the gnome glider. Put on your gloves, pick the fruit off the bushes, and eat it to get a seed. Give the White pearl seed to Hamal the Chieftain. He accepts your solution. One reasonably quick way back is to take the Gnome glider to the Gnome Stronghold then connect to Feldip Hills and then use the fairy rings there though you need to have done One Small Favour to use the Feldip Hills glider. Note: You must talk to Jokul before being able to pick the fruit. The Kendal After you've done both tasks, go back to the pool and listen again. You need to make her father believe that she is really dead by showing him her corpse. She was dragged into a cave by a large carnivore. A convenient shortcut is to swim away by attempting to jump across the flat stones without using a plank. Once on the other side, follow the path to a copse of dead trees. Cut the ones that block your path with a woodcutting axe until you reach a cave. You'll only need to cut 2 of the smaller trees to get through. Inside, you'll find a strange person called The Kendal, as well as the lifeless body of Asleif. Tell The Kendal that you're no one special, and he will tell you that he is an important bear god. Tell him that you think he looks like a man dressed up in a bearsuit. After you blow his cover, he'll admit to killing Asleif. Request her remains, and when he refuses, say you'll kill him yourself. He is level 70 (if you use protect from melee, he is very easy) . Once he dies, the Bearhead mask will appear in your inventory. Grab the body of Asleif, which lies in the southeastern corner of the pillar.Note that his weakness is "stab" Head back to Hamal the Chieftain, (you can walk around the lake), and show him the corpse. He will ask you to give her a proper burial with one of her possessions. Take five of the muddy rocks from around the camp, then go up the hill and talk to Ragnar. He will give you a necklace that he'd intended to give to her as a gift. Climb, pole and plank your way back to the island close to the shining pool and bury the corpse. (Note: When you click 'Bury' on the island, the character will immediately go to the designated location) Use the rocks on the grave mound to finish the quest. Reward *2 quest points *2000 prayer experience *1000 attack experience *Bearhead mask Music Music tracks unlocked: *Cave of Beasts Trivia *When you talk to Ragnar near the end of the quest to receive Asleif's necklace, you have the option of asking him if he's really been waiting all this time for her. He'll say that when you come to understand love, you'll understand him, and if you have completed Throne of Miscellenia, your character will say that he/she already has a marriage lined up. Category:Quests Category:Fremennik